


Test Anxiety

by whootsies



Series: Below Aperture [2]
Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, ChellDOS, Drabble, F/F, Human GLaDOS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whootsies/pseuds/whootsies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GLaDOS tried to stand exactly where the test subject had stood, and tried to get used to the slippery feeling of the gel beneath her boots. She swallowed again.</p>
<p>
  <i>The test subject can do it, so I can do it.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Test Anxiety

GLaDOS wouldn't admit it to her former test subject, but she was nervous. Nervous to the point of her stomach doing twists and turns, and if she had eaten lately, she might have grabbed the rail and emptied the contents of her stomach over the side of the catwalk.

That was another amazing thing about Chell, she thought offhandedly; they both hadn't eaten in what felt like forever, and GLaDOS' cursed human stomach had been rumbling quite loudly (causing sympathetic glances from Chell) where as the test subject had either ignored her own hunger or simply didn't feel it by now. She felt a twinge of respect for Chell, something that was becoming more and more common.

Chell gently shook her with her free hand, and GLaDOS' head shot up. She hadn't realized that she had been standing there hunched over, clutching her own abdomen. Chell reassuringly patted her arm and gestured to the runway covered in propulsion gel, the platform covered in repulsion gel, and finally to the catwalk leading to the elevator.

GLaDOS shook her head and tried to step back, but Chell maintained her grip on her arm. "It won't work. I know it won't. You'll miss the platform and go plummeting into the acid – " GLaDOS' usually steady voice had begun to tremble. "I can't – I won't do this."

Chell rolled her eyes and smiled, and placed her hand on GLaDOS' cheek, nodding slowly. GLaDOS froze, the warmth of Chell's touch shocking her for a second. Without meaning to, she swallowed hard.

Chell gestured to the orange runway again with her hand that was occupied by the portal gun, then pointed two fingers at GLaDOS' eyes, and one to herself.

_Watch me._

Chell moved to the beginning of the runway, took a deep breath, and took off running, gaining an incredible amount of speed as she entered the portal leading to a ramp. With one foot she gave herself a final push off the ramp, and she flew through the air.

GLaDOS gripped the rail of the catwalk, knuckles turning white and her breath caught in her chest.

Chell landed smack dab in the middle of the platform, bouncing off of it and soaring through the air for another second longer before her boots hit the catwalk with a loud thud, skidding slightly.

She turned around looked at GLaDOS, grinning widely and giving her a thumbs-up.

The former AI felt her jaw unclench as she released the breath she had been holding. Her head began to spin she glanced behind her at the runway.

She looked back at Chell, who nodded and shooed her in the direction of the portal.

GLaDOS tried to stand exactly where the test subject had stood, and tried to get used to the slippery feeling of the gel beneath her boots. She swallowed again.

_The test subject can do it, so I can do it._

She started repeating that to herself, and pushed off the end of the catwalk at full speed. A soon as she entered the portal and pushed herself off the ramp, it occurred to her that she was much lighter than Chell, and she might miss the platform completely; she had as much velocity as Chell, but not the mass to hold it back.

This thought made her shut her eyes and let out a sound she didn't know she was capable of making. The falling feeling in her stomach paused briefly as she felt her boots connect roughly with the platform, then resume as she bounced off. When she landed on the metal catwalk she skidded for a brief second before stumbling forward.

Something warm caught her, and GLaDOS finally opened her eyes to see Chell gripping her by the waist with her own head buried in the crook of Chell's neck. The test subject was shaking lightly, and GLaDOS heard a small wheeze of breath with every shake.

She was laughing at her.

GLaDOS ripped herself away from Chell's grip and gave her a nasty glare before stomping into the elevator. The test subject followed, still silently giggling.

GLaDOS crossed her arms and huffed at Chell, who gave her a congratulatory pat on the back.

She turned away from her, if only to hide the nasty blush that had crept up on her cheeks.


End file.
